Betrayed
by Porkey Chops
Summary: Link gets surprises left and right as his best friends turn into his enemies.
1. Trouble In Goron City

  
  
  
  
*Note*  
This little diddy here is sort of mixed up since Link is grown up. Just go with the flow, kids. :)  
Chris  
  
Link breathed in the fresh, warm air in Hyrule Field. Epona nesseled its head on Link and Link gently patted her.  
"Epona...we've beaten Ganondorf and saved Hyrule. I will visit Zelda so she may have a grand surprise." Link says. He slowly gets on Epona and starts to head towards Hyrule Castle Town, recently rebuilt. He gets off Epona near the castle gate and asks the guard to watch her until he returns.  
"Link!" Zelda screams as he enters her newly rebuilt castle. She runs over and hugs her.  
"Hello, Queen Zelda. It has been four weeks already and everything is up and running?"   
"Yes! It is just so lovely...oh..." Zelda says. She suddenly loses her balance.  
"Queen Zelda, what is wrong?" Link says, gently picking her up.  
"Something has happened...."  
"What?" Link looks into her eyes. She is scared. Link suddenly pulls her on her throne again.  
"Has Ganondorf returned? Have the Sages broken the seal??!!" Link frantically asks.  
"No.....Link...you are my friend, my helper. Head to Goron City...something horrible has happened there..I know of it...but I cannot pinpoint the exact hapennings."  
"I will find out, Queen Zelda." Link says, abrutly leaving the castle. He returns to Epona and hurrily gets on her. He rides off heading to Kakariko Village.  
"I must reach Goron City." Link says to the guards.  
"Of course, savior. We shall immediatly open the gates." The guard says. "What may I ask is the trouble?"  
"I do not know, my friend. All I know is that Queen Zelda has sent me here with horrible news." Link informs the guard. The guard slowly gets on Epona.  
"Well...I'm coming with you and I do not want to hear any talk backs." The guard says. Without a word, Link, the guard, and Epona enter the gates.  
  
"HELP US! HELLLLLPPPPP!" Link can hear Goron's scream inside their inside home. He quickly rushes inside, leaving Epona there.  
"Wait here, guard."  
"Call me Frio and no, I have a sword I WILL tag along." The two rush inside..one with a regular sword and one with the Master Sword. They enter...with utmost horror. The Sage Of Fire, Darunia....Link's Goron friend is seen devouring all of the Gorons.  
"We are the Sages.....all powerful!" Darunia continously whispers.  
"Gorons....follow me!" Link screams. The survived Gorons run to Link. "Frio keep him back while I find some clues from the Gorons!"  
"Yes, savior Link!" As Darunia approaches Link and the reamaining Goron's, Frio attacks him with his sword.  
"We are the Sages....all powerful!" Darunia says. Frio continously attacks and dodges Darunia, making Darunia forget about Link and the Gorons.  
"What has happened, my rock dwelling friends?" Link asks the terrified Gorons.  
"We do not know, Hero Link. The first we knew was that Darunia can blasting in our homble abode with fire spewing out of his mouth. He has killed some unsuspecting Gorons. We do not know what has hapenned to him!" a small Goron replies.   
Link nods to the Gorons and pledges that he will guard them no matter what.   
"Frio....step aside." Link says. He unleashes his light arrows and aims a shot right at Darunia. "FIRE!" he says. A light arrow hits Darunia and he slowly falls to the ground.  
"Thank you, Hero Link...what's happening to Darunia?" Frio, Link and Gorons amazingly watch as Darunia raises from the ground, his eyes red with fire.  
"You have defeated me..but have you defeated the others?" Darunia says, not in Darunia's voice.  
"What others?" Link says.  
"The other Sages.....Princess Ruto....the owl......Impa.......the gerudo theif.......and you beloved Saria. All have been transformed into evil beings."  
"By who?"  
".......your other beloved.....QUEEN ZELDA!"  
  
*Hey!*  
If you liked this I would appreciate it if you would review it. If I get enough, I'll make part two! Thanks!  
  



	2. Blood, Guts, And Gore

Betrayed: Part Two  
  
  
  
"ZELDA!" Link screamed running through the palace doors. Frio happily ran behind him.  
"Yes, my dear?" she said. "Is everything cleared from Goron City?"  
"SILENCE! PRINCESS ZELDA, DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!?" Link screams. Zelda only smiles.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, Link."  
"YOU ARE NOT ZELDA!!!!!" Link screams. Frio watches from the back.  
"...Um...she sure does look like her though.."  
"FRIO....BE QUIET."  
"Link, that's absurd! How can I not be Zelda?"  
"Do not fool me....whoever you are....get out of Princess Zelda!!!!" Link screams.  
"Hahahahahahaha........you are quite clever, Link." Frio says in the backround.   
"Frio...I do not have time for jokes." Link says.  
"Listen to him, jerk!" Zelda says, slapping him. Link falls to the ground. He is suddenly confused.  
"Who is doing this?!" Link says.  
"Zelda, take him to the dungeon."   
"Yes, Master." Link unsheaths his sword.  
"If you lay your hand on me, I swear, you will no longer live...Zelda or not." Link says. Zelda stops.  
"What did you do to the sages and Zelda?" Link says getting up.  
"Oh nothing. They were just illusions. I have taken over Zelda's mind...and while me and you were away fending off fake Goron's, Zelda took over the minds of everyone in Hyrule Castle Town."  
"You peice of..."  
"No profanity, Link. It's not good for the children."  
"What children?" Link says. Suddenly, with a snap of his fingers, small Kokiri and human chilsren appear from the castle door.  
"Kill him, my darlings!" Zelda says, smiling. The children run at Link and unsheath small daggers. Without a though, Link slaughters them with on swiff of his sword. As he looks down...he see's Saria and Mido and starts to weep.  
"Why isn't she with the sages? How dare you make me kill Saria!!!!"  
"Because we destroyed them, jerkoff! HA, HA!" Zelda says. "The only we couldn't destroy was this green haired loser. Eventually she gave up and we took control of her.If you want to know what the fake Darunia said...it was all hogwash! Can you believe it, Frio? We tricked the hero of time! HAH!"   
"Silence!" Link said. "No matter what either of you say, you must come to your senses! What has hapenned to you???"  
"Shall we reveal ourselves, master?" Zelda says. Frio expands and becomes Ganondorf.  
"Ain't it a wonder to see me alive. Shall we?" Ganondorf says, transporting everyone in Hyrule to the field. A giant group filled with Goron's, monsters, Zora's, Kokiri, and The Hyrule/Kakariko people all stand in the back of Ganondorf and Zelda.  
"I cannont do this....these are people I care about! Why must you do this, Ganondorf???? WHY??!" Link screams slicing Ganondorf's shirt.  
"I pity you, Link. I really do. I have two words to say to you and my beloved group of minions.....War time." And everyone from the back of Ganondorf attacked Link, including Zelda. With his eyes clothes, he slashed Zelda....slaughtered his Kokiri friends....everyone in Hyrule he killed with not a scratch on him.  
".............I pity you, Ganondorf. I PITY YOU!" Link jumps into the air on an unsuspecting Ganondorf, his sword pointed downward. It reaches Ganondorf's head and continues down untill Ganondorf is literaly in two peices. Link, kneels to the ground and drops his sword.  
"......*Sob*...." Link says. He takes his sword and places it into his stomach. Blood squirts out of his mouth. Silence was all this area heard as Link muttered his last breaths. He was....betrayed.  
  
  
END  



End file.
